The Call
by aeroberts3421
Summary: Young, homless and pregnant Isabella Swan witness the murder of two bikers by one SOA member Jax Teller. She is pulled into the club to make sure she stays quite but will she become more to the club? or bring more trouble?
1. The Ally

_Bella POV_ s

I sit here against the cold stone wall, I watch as people rush by to get out of the snow not even noticing me. The dirty and beatened shell of a girl trying to stay warm in this weather. This weather wasn't normal for southern cali. I believe this snow storm is the worst i've seen but I could be wrong. I never had to worry about finding shelter or food to eat before but what 18 year old in high school does.

This time last year I was living at home haveing a normal childhood but this year im living on the streets with no place to call home. My parents kicked me out of the house for something that wasnt my fault. I didn't ask for that night to happen. I didn't asked to be drugged and asulted by my fathers boss. I didn't ask to become a teen parent.

My parents refused to believe me about the attack when I found out about my baby at three months. They wanted me to get rid of "the problem" and to pretend it never happened. So, they could continue on with their perfect country club lives. When I refused to do as they demanded, I was told to pack my things and get out. I grabbed a backpack stuffed clothes into it and the money from my birthday in September. As I left, they told me to never contact them again.

Even though I was able to walk to the next town of Charming to be as far away from my parent as possible. I had no one to help me leaving me on the streets ever since that day in early november. As I look around i believed it must be near Christmas now as people are buying tree's from the tree lot across the road.

I don't have any money left leaving me to find food in trash cans and begging for any spare change people are willing to give. I usually sleep in a alleyway or on a park bench. This brings me to where I am now curled up in a allyway trying to sleep. I was trying to ignore my growling stomach as I was not able to get anything to eat today or even yesterday. As I willed myself to go to sleep I heard yelling comeing from the other end of the ally.

I turned towards the sound to see what was happening only to see two guys beating another man up. I knew I shouldn't get involved but my stomach had other plans. As my stomach growled loudly, one of the guy turned and saw me causing me to freeze. I tryed to will myself to blend into the was as he gabbed his friends arm and pointed me out.

As his friend turned to look to see me curled at the end of the ally, he let the guy they were beating go. They began to walk towards me and I was scared for my live. I sat there shakeing as they approached me. I knew what was going to happen next so Iclosed my eyes. I then heard two gun shoots. As I opened my eyes the man layed 5 ft from me dead when I noticed the guy that they had attacked had the gun.

He stalked towards me untill he was right infront of me. He knelled down amd grasped my chin pulling my face up before he spoke, " you seem to be my good luck charm tonight, darlin."

He stood up pulling me up with him. I tryed to pull away but he held my arm firmly. "Your not going anywhere but with me with what you just saw" he stated.

He pulled out his phone and began to speak "Something went down and I have Witness. I need someone to come pick us up."

As he said these words everything went black.


	2. The Strange Room

Bella pov

As I willed my eyes to open, I find myself in a dimly lit room completely alone. I slowly moved into a sitting position and pressed my back against the headboad willing it to swallow me whole. I reached down to cradel my stomach to protect my unborn child. I looked around the room to find it in utter disaray.

There were men's clothing thrown all over the floor and a dresser covered also with empty cigarette cartons. The room smelled dingy and damp with a mix of stale cigarette smoke. I could also slightly smell the stench of cheap mens cologne clining to the sheets wrapped around me. The smell of the room was oddly comforting to me.

I knew I was alone in this room but I could hear movement below me. I could hear laughing, yelling and loud foot steps. I knew it was only a matter of time before the man who took me came back. This thought alone had me scared for not only my life but that of my child as well.

I was at the mercy of this stranger with a gun. By the sound of it he was not alone down stairs, the others down there were probably just as dangerous as him. There was no escapeing him as long as he had friends around. They would probably kill me if I tryed to run.

I was so deep in though that I did not notice the sound of foot steps coming closer or hear the door opening. "Good your awake" at the sound of his voice I pressed myself further into the headboard.

I stared at him with wide eyes and started to tremble out of fear. He stood in the door way allowing me to get a good look at him for the first time. He had oily blond hair down to his chin. He was wearing loose fitted jeans and a white shirt with some sort of leather vest on. His face held a hard look as he looked me over.

He spoke again, "Im not going to hurt you. We just need to talk about what you saw last night in that alley. After that I will be more than willing to take you home." He made his way over to the bed and sat down before he continued.

"I need you to know that if you tell anyone about what happened last night, bad things will happen to you. You will never see your family again. You would just become a missing person no one would ever find. Do you understand me?"

I looked away from him as I began to speak. "It doesn't matter what I did or did not see last night. No one would care if I was never seen again. My baby would probably be better off with out me as well."


	3. Why

Jax POV

I can't believe Clay took a loan from Masen Enterprise without putting it to a vote after an IRA shipment was stolen. He thought he could play off where the money came from until it was payed back. That wasnt the case though. Clay did not relize Mr. Masen was behind the hijacked guns and had a bunch of knowlege and now was blackmailing us. We are now stuck doing all of Mr. Masen's bidding.

That is what brought me to breaking into this storage unit in order to grab a stack files. I was nearly in the clear until I went out the ally entrance. I was then cornered but two guys and dropped the files. One of the guys held me back as the other one land punch after punch to my face and stomach. They soon had me pushed against the wall while they took turns punching me.

One guy snapped his head torwads the other end of the ally. He then made the mistake of pulling his buddy attention away from me to see this fragile girl curled up against the wall.They released me and started to stalk their way to the girl. I could see her trembling with fear and hudling closer to the wall. Without knowing it, she had created a distration that would save me from more pain.

I reached behind me to grab my gluck from waist band of my jeans that was hidden by my kut. I amid the gluck at the first guy and pulled the trigger without blinking an eye. I didnt hesitate a second more before cocked my gun and shoot his friend. I looked up from the two bodies to the wide tearfull eyes of the girl.

I slowly moved to put my gun back in my waistband and began walking towards her. As I moved forward, I was able to get a better look at her. Her hair was a brown matted mess. She was thin and frail but I could see her rounded stomach meaning she was with child. Why was she here on the streets?

As I fanilly reached her, I knelled down and gently pulled her chin her so she would look at me. Her eyes were the riches chocolate brown I have ever seen but they held a world of hurt and fear. She seemed to be my good luck charm and I told her as much. As I stood I pulled her up with me by elbows. She tryed to pull away but held her firmly. I then explained she would be coming with me because of what she saw. I didnt tell her I wanted to take her with me as I needed to help her.

I pulled her to the end of the ally as I pulled out my phone to call Opie. As he and Juice were around the corner waiting to pick me up in the van along with two prospects. As I spoke, she began to fall haveing fainted. I caught her easily and waited for the van to pull around. The doors swung oppened as the van came to a stop infront of me. I placed the girl into the van and the prospects pilled the bodies into the van as well.

I grabbed the files from the ground and fot into the van aswell. Opie was the first to break the silence, "Whats up with the girl?"

"She witnessed what happened in the ally, So I couldn't leave her behind," I stated.

"What are we going to do with her?" Juice asked.

"I dont know but will discuss it with the club." I took a deep breath, "I'm kind of glad she was there. I don't know what would happened if she hadnt caught their attention."

Once we came to a stop at the club house, I pulled the girl from the back and carried her inside. I placed her in my room on the bed and covered her up. As I left the room, I made sure to lock the door. I came down stairs began calling everyone for an emergency meeting concerning what went down.

I took until about 8am for everyone but Clay and Tig to show up. I decided to go check on the girl while we waited for them. As I opened the door, I saw her awake and looking around my room. She had not noticed me until I spoke. I began the normal spill we give any witness. Her resonponce too my question of understanding is what shocked me.

She did not care if she lived or died. How could she think her child would be better without her. Even Wendy thought that and she nearly killed Able while she was pregnant.

I was about to respond when Tig yelled up ," Get your ass down here, jax. Clay about to start church."

I looked at the girl and spoke with a sigh, "I'll be back and don't try to escape."

I stood and walked out of the door while stopping to close the door. It was time to decide what to do about her and I hoped she would be ok.


	4. What To Do

Jax Pov

I walked into church to find everyone already seated. As I took my seat beside Clay, He called the meeting to order and gave me the floor.

"There were some complications with the job Masen sent us to do," I stated and began to tell them what all went down. I left mentioning the girl till the end. "I dont think she is going to rat..."I began.

"You cant know that for sure. She could be willing to rat to get off the streets" interjected Tig.

"You didn't see this girl," rebutled opie. "She looked thurly frightened like she is running from something. She wouldn't risk ratting if she is on the run."

"How old is this girl, son?" Clay asked.

"I can't be sure but she barely looks legal. She also looks to be about 5 months pregnant" I answered. "I think we should let her stay here and help her out. She has no will to continue living."

"Im with the boy. Have her stay ere so we can keep eye on her" said chibs.

"We need to consult Masen on this. This decision concerns his family as well" mentioned Piney.

"As much as I didn't want to bring it up Pineys right" interjected Clay.

"so ... We hold off makeing a decision until we hear from Masen" I stated.

"ok. this meeting is ajorned until then. Jax the girl is your responsibility until then" stated Clay.

I slouched back in the chair and ran my hands over my face, as the others filtered out of the room to head to work. My stomach growled makeing me realize I hadnt eaten since lunch yesterday. My thoughts drifted to the girl.

She must be starving, cause who knows when the last time she ate was. She also could use some new clothes and a warm shower. I looked at time to make sure mom hadnt left the house yet. I pulled my phone out my phone and called her. she answered on the second ring.

"Morning Jax. Able and I about to leave the house. We will be up at the shop soon." spoke Gemma.

"That's good. Do you mind running by my house and grabbing me a few things? And some breakfast for me and a friend "

"Sure baby boy. What all do you need? I'll make list."

"Several pairs of sweats, tshirts and some jeans. Can you also grab the box of Wendys maternity clothes from the bottem of Ables closet."

"Why do you need Wendy's clothes and who is this friend?"

"Something went down last night with the job. I let you know more when you get here, mom."

I hung up and made my way back upstairs to the girl. I knocked on the door before walking into the room. I found her exactly where she was an hour ago. I headed to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tshirt. I closed the drawers and turned towards her.

"I though you could use a shower and a change of clothes. The bathroom is right there feel free to the shampoo and soap that are in there. Here is a change a clothes to change into afterwards. Once your done breakfast will be ready."

She looked at me with big, wide eyes. I handed her the stack of clothes and she brought the clothes tightly to her chest. "Thank you" she said sofly.

"Your welcome, darlin. You will be staying here for awhile till everthing blows over. You will be safe while your here. You will be aloud out of the room but you are to stay inside the club. If you need something my name is Jax. We are going to help you."

She continues to look at me with a blank stare. I move towards the door. "I'll leave you to shower and will be back in an hour with breakfast."

As I step out of room, I hear her speak. "Bella. My names Bella."

"Ok Bella. you get cleaned up and I'll bring you some breakfast" as I close the door.


	5. The Meeting

Bella's Pov

Why did I tell him my name? What will happen to me now? Different questions keep running through my head. I am able to figure out the answers to some but just cause me to think of more questions. I relize im still staring at the door he left through and clutching the sweats to me tightly.

I turn my head towards the bathroom. What would happen if I did as he said? What would happen if I refused? I continue to stare at the bathroom while I debate what I should do. I longed for a shower but what if he is testing me. I couldn't remember the last time I was turely clean.

He wouldnt have offered if he didnt want me to shower. I slowly move of the bed and walk intinto the bathroom. It was as cluttered and old as the bedroom. I set the sweats on the sink and began to start the shower. As I let the water warm up, I slowly removed my cloths that were covered in dirt and sweat. I hadnt changed cloths in at least two weeks since my bag was stolen.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over my body. It felt so good. I started to bathe myself with the soap and shampoo that were in the shower. The products must be his. Jaxs. They smelled clean with a slight musky smell. I began to run the shampoo through my hair as I worked some of the tangles out. I really needed to brush it.

I finished washing off and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower to dry off. I saw a brush laying on the floor under the sink. I grabbed it and gently started working it through my hair. I looked

up the mirror as I brushed my hair. I looked like a shell of the girl I once was.

My eyes were sunken in and my face palest it had ever been. I was skin and bones. I barely looked pregnant. I ran my hand over my stomach as I felt my baby kick. I didnt look healthy for someone that is as far along as I am. I was disgusted with how sickley I looked. I turned away from the mirror and set the brush aside.

I slowly began to pull on the cloths Jaxs gave me on. It felt so good to be in clean cloths. They may be big but the pants had a draw string and the shirt didnt feel tight over my stomach. The shirt was black with what looked like a grim reaper with the letters S O A under the image.

I moved back into the bedroom. I was exhausted from the shower. It took so much energy that I didnt really have. I wanted to go back to sleep but my stomach let out a loud grumble. Jaxs said he would be back soon with breakfast. He probably would bring back some toast or a gronala bar. I knew I would be gateful for either one as any food would be good.

I sat down on the bed and waited for sometime. I was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Jax's you in there," spoke a woman. "Jackson open up."

I just sat on the end of the bed hopeing the woman would go away. I watched as the swung open and a old woman holding a baby stepped through the door. She looked me up and down as a man followed behind her carrying a box. She turnered her attention torwards him as he spoke.

"where do you want the box, Gemma?"

"Set it down on the dresser, Happy"

"ok. Im going to head back to work."

The lady, Gemma, turned towards back to me as he left. Were was Jaxs, I was so confused and scared.

"You must be the Jax's friend that he spoke of. My son had some business that required him to stepped out for awhile. How about you come down stairs to eat some breakfast with me and Able."

"ok. Do you know when he will be back?" I spoke softly.

"No. Its best not to ask. Follow me." She spoke as she turned and left the room.

I slowly followed her out of the room and down the stairs into a big room. I watched as she set the baby down in a highchair and set beside him at a table. She began to pull out several containers out of a bag that was on the table.

"Come sit down and have some breakfast while we talk."

I sat down and was handed two containers, one with oatmeal and the other with toast. The food looked amazing. I began to eat slowly trying not to scarf it down so I didnt become sick. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke.

"Thank you for breakfast. Im Bella."

"I know. I'm Gemma, Jax's mom and this here is Able, Jax's son. How far along are you?"

"What month is it?"

"Tommorrow is Christmas ."

"Then Im almost 5 months."

"Have you seen any doctors since you found out."

"No." Her questioning started to seem like an interrogation. The more she questioned the more frightened I became.

"Ill take you to the walk in clinic later today after you go through the cloths."

"Jax's said I couldnt leave and I dont have any cloths other than what he lent me."

"Let me take care of my son. He will be okay with me taking you and the box Happy brought up stairs is full of cloths for you. We need to get you seen to see how your baby is."

"I dont have the money to go."

"Dont worry about that. we need to make sure your both are good."

The door opened and in walked Jax's and two other guys. Gemma turned her attention torwads them and spoke.

"I need to take her to the clinic to get checked out."


	6. Arguement

**Jax's POV**

I really wanted to be there when mom showed up with three clothing and food. I did not want the girl to become panicked with meeting someone new quite yet, especially my mom. I knew my mother came off as aggressive and seemed rough around the edges when it came to her family and the club. To those just meeting her, she came off rude and the girl did not need that. She had been thru enough.

I had been so wrapped up with this that I forgot about the drop to Masen that happening. I called mom back and told her that I had club business to attend too and would be out for awhile. I told her to go ahead as planned and I would meet up with them after breakfast. After ending the call, the guys and I winner and took care of the drop and it went perfectly. But when we arrived back at the club, I did not expect my mother to be making demands on behalf of the girl. What have I just walked into?

 **Bella's Pov**

This it's going to end bad, really bad. He said he would not hurt me unless I tryed to run but he looks stop taken aback by his mothers demand. He could change his mind. He is probably thinking I'm trying too use his mother to escape. What if he goes ahead and kills me or even hurts Gemma because pof the demand? I can't let that happen. I need to say something to keep her safe or maybe I should just stay quite. I dont know what to do. I'm so scared.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Ma. I don't need her trying to run." He returned tho give me a pointed look before turning back towards his mother. "Plus, she doesn't look hurt or ill. she just needs a few days of steady meals and sleep."

"She needs to see a doctor to on the baby. Especially with having never seen a doctor for the baby before." He turned to say something to me but was cut off by Gemma. "This was my idea Jackson, So don't even start with her. "

Gemma walked closer too Jax and I panicked thinking he would physically lash out at her. I reached over seen picked Able up from his chair as he began to fuss. If Gemma got hurt who would protect him. I didnt know what to do. I just held him closer too me and closed my eyes praying the argueing would end.

 **Jax's POV**

I didnt want to continue this argument with mom. I just wanted to take Able home and take a nap.

She layed her hand on my arm and spoke sofly. "Wendy went to barely any of her appointments and Able's heart problem was almost caught to late. The even lost her do to complications. Bella doesnt deserve to go through something like that. "

"The lack of care was not the reason for them lossing her. It was her inability to stay clean that killed her. " He argued.

"That maybe true in Wendy's case but they could have helpped Able. They could have caught heart issue and been better prepared to fix it."

"Ok, I see your point but she could tell the doctor what she saw or she could even try to run if she isnt being watched."

"That's easily solved. I wont leave her alone at all with the doctor. We will take Sac and Happy with us just to be safe."

"Fine. Straight there and back."

"I'll get Bella ready to go. We will leave at 1pm." Gemma turned to walk back to the table. "oh my."

My eyes shot over to the table and could not beileve my eyes. Bella looked completely terrifed as she cluthed my son to her chest. She was trembling. "Shit, I should have known better."

I pushed past mom and made my way over to them. Bella's eyes shot open as she heard me approach. "Im sorry. I didnt mean for you to argue. Ill be good and be quite." she stuttered out.

I squated down infront of her and spoke in a soft voice. "Im not mad at you and its going to be ok. What are you so scared off?"

Tears began to fall down her face as she spoke. "I know I was told not to talk but I did anyway. Please don't hurt us. I wont talk again and Ill stay in the room from now on." As she spoke, she pulled Able closer to her.

"Im not going hurt you or Able. Lets go get wipe your face off and get you ready to go to the doctor." I said as reached for her hand and pulled her up gently.

"I dont have to go. Im being to much of a bother."

"Its ok. We need to go make sure the babys healthy. Lets give Able to mom so you can get dressed." She held him even closer to her. "ok, We will take him with us. We will meet you and Happy in the car mom."

Once back in the room, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a SOA shirt from the box. I gently took a sleeping Able from her and told her to go get ready to go.

I needed to be very careful about ehat was said infront of her. She also seemed to be very protective of my son. This girl was a complete mystery to me.


	7. The Scan

CHAPTER 7: THE SCAN

BELLA'S POV

It feels so good to wear clean clothes. It is a luxury all people take for granted. The smell of the clothes alone pulls me into a sense of safety and comfort. I need but of those feelings right now. My nerves are shot right now, after being ushered to Gemma's suv to head to the clinic in complete silence. This silence makes me keep my head bowed and me pulling my legs close to me.

I need to pass. I need to pass. I keep repeating this in my mind. This trip to the clinic must be a test. My baby's life depends on me passing this test. How do I make sure I pass? What do say to the doctor? Do I let Jax and Gemma do the talking? I need to stop over thinking and calm down. Breath in. Breath out.

The suv comes to a stop and I snap my head up. I slowly unfold my self, as Jax comes to open my door. As we come face to face, he reaches a hand towards me to cup my cheek. "Remember, you did not see what happened last night. We are family friend that your staying with until you get on your feet. Okay."

"I understand." I whispered. "Do I give them my real name?"

"I don't see why not. Your not a runaway or wanted, right?"

"No one is looking for me."

"Good. That makes things less messy." Stated Gemma for first time. "Let's head in and quite staying attention to our selves."

Jax let me out of the car and placed his hand on my lower back to usher us into the clinic. The steady pressure of his hand makes me feel safe and cared for. But why? I knew the contract was to insure that I don't run but I didn't have plans to run. I want to stay with Jax and the club, so I would steady quite about the other night.

Once inside, we waited for my name to be called after all the paper work was turned in. I wasn't able to fill out the addresses and phone number section but Gemma wrote something in. I hate waiting, especially for the unknown. We didn't have to wait long before they called me back. 

Once in the back, they took general measurement and blood work. The doctor came in to do the exam which lucky Jax stepped out for. The doctor wasn't asking many questions at the moment allowing to breath a sigh of relief. The exam was over very fast and she left me to dress before coming back to preform an ultrasound.

Jax and the doctor came back in shortly and I knew the real questions were about to start. But turns out I was wrong. Jax must have talked with her before they came back in.

"I'm worried about your weight. You should weight more especially at 5 months. I need you too gain at least 10lbs before you see me next month. I know this is your first check so I'm giving you a script for vitamins. You need to start taking the immediately. How about we take a look at baby?"

"Yes, please" I whispered with relief.

She began the scan and began to point out the baby. It looked really like a baby. She then let us here heartbeat. This experience alone made the idea of my baby more real. I had to make sure I kept my baby alive and healthy.

"Do you want to know what your having?"

"Yes, please."

After a long pause, she finally spoke. "It's a girl."

A girl. I'm having a daughter. A mini me. These thoughts kept rushing through my mind. I had to find away to keep her safe and out of his hands. Would Jax keep us safe? 


	8. Masen Enterprise

Mr.Masen pov:

I watched her climb out of my bed, wearing only my button up shirt, to head towards the bathroom. she stopped and leaned back against the doorway. The shirt sled down her shoulder exposing the top of her breasts to me. She knew what that would do to me. this woman was driving me crazy. I just wanted to pull her back into bed with me and never let go.

"Why don't you join me in the shower, love?" She purred. "I'll have to leave for the clinic soon."

I layed there with a smirk on my face watching her pout at the idea of leaving me. I had her exactly where I wanted her. I decided to appease her need for me and pulled myself out of bed. I turned and stalled towards her when my phone rang. I guess my fun will have to wait. It was Jaz with news from that stupid MC.

"You go ahead, Tara. I have to take this."

"Your lose," she huffed before turning and shutting the door loudly.

"What do you have for me, Jaz?" I sharply spoke into the phone.

"Everything went like planned except a homeless girl witnessed Tellar taking those Mayans that crossed us." Jaz lathergically explained. "They want to know what to do with her?"

" The girl is not my concern. They can make their own damn decision about her."

"Will do, boss." Jaz started before the line went dead.

That idiot MC doesn't know their head from their ass. Clay has made it to easy for me to keep them under my thumb. He's so fucking clueless. It was way too easy for Charles and his crew to stall the Son's shipment, forcing Clay to take up my offer for a loan. I began to chuckle darkley to myself at how stop put they are. I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Tara walk out in the sexiest little black number. Her bra and g-string were completely shear and left very little or to imagen. She already had makeup on and had pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She looked like a total wet dream which had me hard in seconds.

"Come here, love" I beckoned her towards me, "and take care of this problem for me."

She licked her lips as she dropped to her knees in front of me. She grabbed me firmly in her hand and slowly began to stroke me. I wrapped one hand around her hair and yanked her head back.

"You know what I want Tara. we don't have time to play around." I snired at her.

"yes, baby. I know what you want." She purred before tracking me into her mouth.

She knew just the right amount of pressure and speed to suck me off. I let her continue at her own pace as she brought me closer to coming. But when she had me at the brink, I took control. I proceeded to fuck her face roughly until I released several thick streams of cum down her throat.

"Thanks, baby." I smirked as I moved to get dress.


End file.
